Rais' Gang
Rais' Men is a group of hostile survivors who appear in Dying Light. Served under Rais' control, they can be found on patrol, raiding Airdrops, attacking hostages, or transporting prisoners throughout Harran. You will also have to fight them several times during story missions. They carry various melee weapons and sometimes have firearms. Many are seen wearing masks, clothing, and armor consisted of yellow and black. Barbarism Rais and his soldiers operate on a set of cruel values, and utilize the condition of having no civilizing influences or refined culture; ignorance or crudity. The rallying cry that they have adopted is from a quote by , which states that: "Barbarism is the natural state of mankind. Civilization is unnatural. It is a whim of circumstance. And barbarism must always ultimately triumph". If someone wants to join up with Rais, they have to eat a pair of human eyeballs, as told in the escort sidequest Poaching from Rais. Combat Strategies * They have a lot of health, and take quite a few hits, or even bullets to go down. They will often dodge your attacks, and block your throwing weapons if they have a melee weapon equipped. If they have firearms, they will use them, and often attract Virals to the area. This can be used to your advantage or disadvantage, as depending on your position, the virals will either attack you or the bandits. * If you are losing the fight, try to run away, as they often won't pursue you. They mainly just stand their ground. * Often Rais' thugs will be preoccupied with something, such as looting an Airdrop crate, beating up a Survivor, guarding a chest, just standing out in the open, or on top of a building. During these moments, you can throw in some explosives to catch them by surprise to thin their numbers, before confronting them head-on. But if you encounter them with a Survivor, it isn't a good idea to use explosives, if you want that person to stay alive and get your reward. * Elemental damage from fire and electricity works well against them, since fire and electricity will stun them to a helpless state. Dousing them with flammable or conductive liquids beforehand will allow you to damage several of them simultaneously. * Grappling the thugs to the ground or into a wall will immediately make them vulnerable to a finishing move. * Encountering Rais' Men at an Airdrop does not mean you have to fight to get the DROP - If none of them have firearms and you do, you merely have to aim down the sights of the gun and they will surrender, allowing you to take the drop with ease. They may attack when you attempt to leave, however. * Attract Biters, Virals, Volatiles, Goons, or even Demolishers to take them out by causing a commotion with firearms, grenades, bombs, exploding arrows, or Exploding Throwing Stars. Hierarchy * ''Kadir "Rais" Suleiman'' (Founder and Orginal Leader) * Kaan (Leader) * ''Tahir'' (Second-in-Command) * ''Karim'' * Nick Pesto (Formerly) * Rocket (Formerly) * Osman (Formerly) * Nazim (Formerly) * Kristov (Formerly) * Alexei (Formerly) * Ahmet (Formerly) * ''Basaam'' * ''Havoc'' * ''Victor'' * ''Hamdi'' * ''Firat'' * ''Ozan'' * Rais' Soldiers (Various) Killed Victims *Amir Ghoreyshi (Indirectly Caused) *Derek *Maalik *Imran Zere *Jade Aldemir (Alive, Caused) *Karim *3 unnamed people *10 unnamed members of Karim's Group. *A few unnamed Runners from The Tower. *Numerous counts of Zombies and unnamed people. Deaths * Victor * Havoc * Ozan * Hamdi * Firat * Basaam * Tahir * Karim * Kadir "Rais" Suleiman * Bekir * Kaan * Hakan * All unnamed members Trivia *If you point a firearm at them, they will either put their hands up and surrender to you, or attempt to run. However, if you shoot at them or turn away, they will attack you. *There are several of Rais' men who were infected and have turned into zombies, though they are first encountered in Old Town, however can be seen in the Slums afterwards. *In pre-release screenshots, Rais's men appear in a different appearance than in the final game. They appear to wear green-and-orange consisted clothing (almost like hunting clothing) and mainly masked. For examples, see the Gallery section of the page. *When it comes to fighting Rais' men, their combat style seems a bit strange. One of the few examples include their dodging and blocking occurring oddly too often, almost like they've mastered fighting, or can sense the player's attacks, before the player actually attacks. They can even regularly deflect thrown objects with ease, despite the difficulty of actually performing such an action in real combat. Another example is while they do take quite the hit from weapons, they can endure even powerful weapons such as axes and the double-barrel shotgun. **Despite their seemingly expert combat experience against Crane, they are still terrible at fighting even biters head-on without a gun, often getting grabbed by the biters. A single member can even be brought down by a group of just three or four biters, implying that their combat experience is limited to only against other humans (Which is not entirely unreasonable, given their nature), and that they lack experience against the infected beings, themselves. ***This can be supported in the beginning, as Tahir orders his remaining soldier to fall back with him after Crane shoots and attracts virals. While most likely being the reason of being potentially outnumbered, it also implies that they lack the experience to fight the infected themselves, and prefer to withdraw instead. ***On top of that, while Crane can easily take out a single biter with one to five swings depending on the weapon (Not including durability and broken weapons), it can sometimes take one of Rais' gang members around twenty hits or so to eliminate a single biter, even if Crane and the gang member are using the exact same weapon. *After completing the game, Rais appears to have slaughtered all of his men. However oddly enough, several pockets of Rais' men can still be found afterwards in the streets of Old Town and the slums. This is possibly because the player may not have the achievement/trophy to save fifteen survivors from Rais' men, even after completion of the game. *The subtitles often refers to Rais' men as Bandit, Looter, and Rais Soldier. *Although Rais' men appear in the following expansion pack. They don't appear in random encounters, but instead appear in missions, the most notable being the granary and the end of the tunnel. *They seem to not only be active in the city but also in the countryside, in which they harass survivors in both areas. *Sometimes, when standing behind one and they appear to have not noticed you, they can suddenly swing behind themselves which appears to be an attempt at a surprise attack. *Rais' Men (And all other Human enemies) initially were immune to finishing moves like the Stomp, Air strike and stun kills. This is no longer true as of 2017, the stomp and air strike skills now kill them like they would with normal infected. This makes Tahir, Demolishers and Goons the only enemies immune to such moves as of now. Gallery DyingLight4.jpg|Pre-Release screenshot of the player attacking two of Rais's Men with a baseball bat. Note the previous style of appearance and the bandit dual-wielding. DyingLight6.jpg|Pre-Release screenshot of the player surrendering to Rais's Men. Note the M16 rifles they are armed with. DL-12.jpg|Pre-Release screenshot of the player hiding behind with a military machete as a group of Rais's Men surround the hostages. DL-15.jpg|Pre-Release screenshot of a member of Rais being attacked by a biter. ru:Банда Раиса category:Characters Category:Bandits Category:Dying Light factions Category:Dying Light: The Following factions Category:Factions Category:Antagonists